


Baby, You're My Favorite High

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is in love with his co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You're My Favorite High

"Sloan," Marcus shouts, the sound nearly carried off by the strong gust. "Life or death?"  
  
"What?" Sloan says. He eyes the drop in front of them, water crashing against rock on the bottom. Someone has to be really lucky to survive a fall from this cliff. "Are you insane?"  
  
Marcus flashes him a smile. Dimples form in the creases of his cheek. Sloan isn't a soft heart, not by a long shot, but he feels his heart beat just a little faster. Marcus's eyes are beautiful. Damn him.  
  
"Leap of faith, Sloan," Marcus says and he jumps off the cliff before Sloan can do anything to stop him.  
  
Behind them, a cacophony of the soldiers who are looking for them sounds nearer and nearer.  
  
"Fuck! We better survive this Marc. You owe me a drink for this!" Sloan shouts to the air. He hears an exhilarated laugh from Marcus, sailing in the air as he is.  
  
Sloan jumps.  
  
Leap of faith, indeed.  
  
::  
  
"And cut," the director says as they land safely on the net below the cliff.  
  
People mills around them, helping them getting off the net. Adrien crings when his foot enters the water. It is biting cold this early in January.  
  
"Are you okay, kiddo?" Mike, the actor who plays Sloan's partner says.  
  
"Been better," Adrien mutters.  
  
Mike laughs, landing an encouraging punch on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you to dry place."  
  
Adrien follows Mike, wading through the water currents and crews working around them. Adrien isn't a short guy, but compared to Mike, he might as well be a wilting flower. Mike eats the short distance between their set in the middle of the lagoon and the shore in half the step Adrien needs. He waits by the shore for Adrien to catch up.  
  
"To my trailer, come on," he tells Adrien.  
  
Their trailers are sitting side by side not far from the set. He knows what to expect now after nearly three months working with Mike. The moment he enters the trailer, he is greeted by a burst of colors from what has to be hundreds of photographs double-taped to various surfaces in Mike's trailer. Adrien sits on the stool in the small built-in pantry, and examines one of the newer ones: the director and Adrien, talking during the barbecue night they held just two days ago. They built a camp-fire just for the fun of it. The light of that fire painted everything captured in the picture dim orange.  
  
"Here," Mike says. Adrien catches the towel he throws just in time.  
  
He brings it under his nose, surreptitiously catching a whiff of laundry soap, before using it to dry the hem of his jeans.  
  
Mike has changes to a board short. He is pouring a mug of black sludge from the coffee maker. "Do you want any?" he offers Adrien.  
  
"Sure," Adrien says.  
  
Mike gives him the one he's poured and rummages a drawer for another mug.

"Thanks," Adrien says. He takes a sip. The coffee is crappy as usual. The sour-bitterness makes him cringe. "I'm going to miss this."

Mike leans his hips against the counter beside Adrien's hands, cradling his own mug. "Just two more scenes, huh?"  
  
Adrien nods. Mike has been a wonderful co-actor so far. This is Adrien's first big budgeted movie. His name is going to be known across the world, following it's success--or flop, he doesn't know, but he doesn't think it'll be the case. Adrien was not sure if he's prepared for that. Mike has coached him on many things. His co-actor has only two years above him in age, but there's miles wide chasm between them in experience.  
  
He hears the clink of Mike putting down his mug. "Hey, kiddo," Mike says, "look at me."  
  
Adrien lifts his face. His heart rate picks up when he registers the proximity of Mike's face to his own. "What?" he whispers.  
  
Mike gives him one of the dimpled smiles that must have broken so many hearts. "I really want to kiss you," he says.  
  
"Oh," Adrien says intelligently. He has been dreaming of this happening in various different scenario. It takes nearly all of Adrien to prevent himself from pinching his own hand, making sure that this is real.  
  
Mike dips in closer, ghosts his lips just above Adrien's. Adrien tightens his grip around the mug in his hands, grounding himself. "I-is this a one time thing?" Adrien says, and chides himself for asking stupid questions.  
  
Mike laughs. He brings his hand to cradle the side of Adrien's jaw. He kisses Adrien's brow. "It's leap of faith, kid," he says. "I've wanted you, so, bad, from the first day."  
  
Adrien's throat contracts. "Oh," he says again, and adds in a whisper, "you may kiss me if you want."  
  
Mike surges forward and does just that.


End file.
